Stop Crying, You're Noisy
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: Sanzo can't sleep because Goku keeps crying. Gojyo is confused about his relationship with Hakkai. And, to top it all off, there's a slightly deranged youkai chasing them.
1. Part 1

A/N * Disclaimer * Warning * : Goku x Sanzo and Hakkai x Gojyo, the way it should be, according to me (lol, that's what fanfiction is all about.) I think that they might be a little OOC but I did my best. This story is my second attempt at Saiyuki fanfiction, and...it kind of sucks, but I hope it's enjoyable anyway. Sorry if some of my spellings are off, I did my best...And now, on with the show!

Oh -- and I decided to repost this into chapters! It's not updated or anything...it was finished a long time ago...but this is a sad attempt to get more people to read it...*sweatdrop* I made it into four parts...Hopefully there are some new readers -- and I hope you enjoy it!

****

Stop Crying, You're Noisy

Darkness closing in...

I protected him, even though I didn't want to have to...

~~~~~

Sanzo wanted to sleep for a few more years at least, but there was a very annoying sound keeping him from it. The noise was giving him a headache. He opened his eyes and glared at the source of the annoying noise.

"Shut up, baka saru."

"Sanzo! You're awake!" Goku hastily wiped away his tears, trying to conceal the rather obvious fact that he'd been crying for quite some time. Sanzo continued to glare at the boy he'd been taking care of for a long time now. It seemed like a long time, anyway; it seemed like they'd been together forever.

"How do you feel, Sanzo?"

Sanzo, Sanzo, Sanzo -- would Goku ever shut up? It was unfair to be troubled after being unconscious for a day.

(Or maybe he was just frustrated because he hated seeing Goku upset.)

"I feel like shit," Sanzo replied.

"Gomen. It was my fault."

Sanzo closed his eyes again, and remembered why he was bedridden. A bunch of youkai like usual had attacked, only one was sneaky and snuck up on Goku while he was occupied. Sanzo saw and reacted...then there was something through his stomach.

And now he was in bed, waking up to a crying monkey boy. A monkey boy who was extremely worried about him and probably hadn't left his side.

"Blame doesn't do shit."

Sanzo realized that his speech patterns became even more blunt when he was tired and recovering from a nice stab wound in his gut. Goku still looked depressed. Sanzo sighed. That look only worked on him if Goku was the one wearing it.

"I've had worse."

"Demo--"

"Shut up, Goku." Sanzo put his hand on Goku's head. It was the only sign of affection he ever gave the boy, but it was a sign of affection nonetheless.

Goku started crying again and suddenly flung his arms around the monk. Sanzo blinked, and considered dumping the damn monkey to the floor, but he didn't. He let Goku cry all over him for a while, then he said, "What are you doing?"

"I was so worried, I thought you were going to die this time."

Goku had been worried about him before, but he'd never pulled a stunt like this.

"Get off me, baka saru."

"Gomen, I--" Goku pulled back, but stayed on the bed.

"Genjo Sanzo." The voice was unfamiliar and unwelcome. Sanzo could not help but feel that something important was being interrupted, even though he tried to avoid any and all of those kinds of thoughts. Of course it was good that they'd been interrupted before Sanzo had been forced to kill Goku...but Sanzo hated to be interrupted.

He was sufficiently pissed off with the intruder, and reached for his gun, which, thankfully, was on the table beside his bed. He pointed it at their intruder. It was a male youkai with an especially stupid grin on his face, sitting in the windowsill, looking for all the world like he thought he owned the damn windowsill, and the rest of the room, and the whole damn world to go along with it. His attitude bothered Sanzo even more. His finger was on the trigger, and the gun pointed at the soon to be dead youkai's face, and yet the stupid grin never wavered. Sanzo wondered just what the idiot's problem was. 

"What the hell do you want?"

"I will do everything I can to ruin her plans, since she ruined me. She wants Genjo Sanzo's sutra, so I will take it first."

It didn't make any sense, so Sanzo's non-existent patience reached its end. He fired, but there was nothing in the damn gun. Goku lunged for the youkai, but the youkai disappeared before he got there.

"Wasn't he there when you got hurt? He was one of them, ne?"

Sanzo nodded. "I don't know what that bastard was talking about, but he will be back."

"I heard a noise, is there something wrong?" Hakkai asked, the door to the room swinging open.

Sanzo's temper snapped. He wanted peace and quiet, and he wanted it _now._

"Out," he commanded in a growl. Hakkai laughed, and shut the door again.

"You too."

"I'm glad you didn't die," Goku said happily, and he dashed out before Sanzo could hit him with the fan.

Sanzo found a cigarette and lit up, determined not to think about any of the events that had occurred in the past ten minutes.

~~~~~

Goku was humming a tune of his own creation as he chose which foods he wanted to pile onto his plate first. Gojyo heard him and could not resist commenting.

"You're very cheerful, baka saru. Did you get laid?"

Goku made an indignant spluttering noise, and shook his head vigorously. "I'm happy because Sanzo's better, you hentai kappa!"

Gojyo could have teased poor Goku further about his adoration of Sanzo, but even Gojyo knew when to quit on this issue. It was natural that Goku would follow Sanzo around everywhere and care about him a lot, because Sanzo was his saviour. It was cruel to make fun of that precious thing, since that kind of relationship was very, very rare. He knew from experience. He'd found Hakkai, someone that touched his heart like no other ever had in a way that Gojyo had thought impossible. He wasn't about to admit it out loud, though. As far as everyone else was concerned, he would always be the woman-chasing playboy. He was fairly certain that Hakkai knew his true feelings though, and even returned them, since the moment Hakkai had first awakened in Gojyo's bed, recovering from injuries inflicted upon him during his painful past. Gojyo knew that there was definite strong feelings in both of them, especially when they were in bed together. (Which was whenever the got the chance. It was difficult sometimes, traveling like this, but they managed, and on this journey they were both having the time of their lives, and growing closer to one another at the same time.)

Hakkai put up with Gojyo's womanizing because he accepted it as part of Gojyo, and he knew that it was all an act, anyway.

"Gojyo! Oi, hentai kappa! What are you thinking about?"

Goku was waving his hands in Gojyo's face. Gojyo snapped out of his daydream and started an argument with Goku, one of his favorite pastimes. It was more fun with Sanzo around to yell at both of them, though. Sanzo had a knack for that sort of thing. Sometimes it was hard to tell if it did it for some sick form of enjoyment, or if Sanzo's temper was really that bad. Gojyo suspected the second to be true. He wasn't about to ask, either, for fear of getting shot.

"You are all too noisy.'

Gojyo and Goku paused in the middle of their round of insults, and gaped at Sanzo, who was up and about, and moving only a little slower than usual. He was one tough bastard of a human, that one.

"What are you doing up, injured monk?" Gojyo demanded.

"I couldn't sleep because of your noise, so shut up before I kill you.'

Hakkai appeared behind Sanzo in the doorway.

"It looks like you are feeling better," he said.

Sanzo made no reply to that. "Let's go."

"But I haven't finished my food!" Goku whined.

Sanzo fired his newly loaded gun. "We're leaving."

Hakkai dragged of the protesting Goku and Gojyo. Things were proceeding normally, but Sanzo had an uneasy feeling that different and un-normal things were going to happen in the near future, and there was nothing he could do to stop them. It pissed him off. It pissed him off a lot.

~~~~~


	2. Part 2

"Everyone wants that damn sutra," Gojyo muttered. The four of them faced the crazed youkai who was surrounded by hordes of his underlings. They were killing youkai quickly, but they kept coming. It was as if their opponent kept a limitless supply of youkai in his back pocket. They couldn't get to him because of his circle.

"That woman turned me down, and now she's going to pay!"

"That's the shittiest excuse anyone has come up with," Sanzo said, eye witching. He aimed, and fired. The youkai took the shot in the shoulder. He looked shocked, then disappeared.

"A shadow. It was not the real youkai," Hakkai said, that ever-present smile on his face.

The horde of youkai was retreating, but they couldn't see the crazy bastard leader anywhere.

"Should we find him?" Goku asked excitedly.

"That's too much trouble," Sanzo replied. "He will find us again, and then I'll kill him."

~~~~~

Sanzo was trying to sleep, but there was someone outside the door of his room. He was pretty sure of who it was, but he didn't feel like letting that person in. Still, if he kept ignoring him, Goku would definitely not go away.

He wasn't even knocking, just standing outside, breathing.

"What the hell do you want?" Sanzo demanded, feeling in an especially foul mood.

"Oh--" Goku obviously had not expected Sanzo to open the door for him. "I--"

"Go away. Go to bed."

"I can't sleep," Goku said, looking up at Sanzo with those big golden eyes of his.

Cruel words froze on Sanzo's tongue, and he put them away for another time and a different situation.

"Go back to bed," he repeated instead.

'Na, Sanzo..."

"What?"

"Harahetta...I can't sleep."

Sanzo twitched. "Then eat the floorboards, baka saru!"

'Nani? Where?" Goku's eyes lit up and he bounded into Snazo's room.

Sanzo wondered if Goku had done that on purpose...but it couldn't be, because the monkey just wasn't that smart. (Or rather, he wasn't that crafty.)

"Get out," Sanzo commanded, but Goku had already made himself comfortable on the rug beside Sanzo's bed.

"Can't I sleep here?" Goku asked. He was already halfway to dreamland, so refusing the request was pointless.

"Just stay quiet."

Sanzo got back in bed. Goku was snoring away already. He looked happy curled up on the floor like that. Sanzo threw a blanket over the baka. He didn't need it anyway.

~~~~~

"Oi, Hakkai."

"Hai?"

"Why do we always end up like this, do you think?" Gojyo was referring to the fact that they'd ended up in bed together yet again.

"I guess it has to do with the feeling, here.'

Gojyo shivered at the feel of Hakkai's hand on his chest, over his heart.

"But you're no woman. What does that make me?"

"A man who is with another man," Hakkai replied.

"It's obvious when you put it that way."

No woman could ever touch him like this, or make him feel that special feeling -- So Gojyo was a man, with another man.

"Oi, Hakkai?"

"Hai, Gojyo?"

"Does that mean you're the same?"

Hakkai took Gojyo's hand. Gojyo caressed Hakkai's chest when he settled it there. "The feeling in here is the same," Hakkai said.

"There are words for this kind of thing, but --"

Hakkai hushed Gojyo. "Those kinds of words are unnecessary, ne?"

"Yeah. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Gojyo."

A man with another man -- that's what they both were. Gojyo smiled at the thought and he went to sleep.

~~~~~

"What are you doing in Sanzo's room, Goku?" Gojyo asked. "Were you having nightmares?"

It sounded like something between a child and parent. It was meant to other Goku by making him sound like a child, but after Gojyo said it, it felt wrong. Sanzo and Goku didn't have that kind of relationship. Father and son -- maybe it seemed that way at times, but...

Gojyo wondered why he was even bothering to think about it. Lately he was concerned with relationships, since he was starting to take his seriously. He'd lived most of his life expecting to be alone, but now he wasn't.

"Where is Sanzo?" Goku asked, rubbing sleepy eyes. It must have been too early to argue with Gojyo. He was still half asleep and didn't catch the insult, which was just as well, since Gojyo didn't wan tot think about it anymore.

"Outside waiting, probably," Gojyo said. "So hurry up, baka saru."

Goku got up and trudged out of the room.

"I want breakfast," he groaned, in typical Goku fashion.

"Yeah, and I want beer, but if we don't leave now it will be a while before we have either, because Sanzo's the one with the credit card, and we'll be left behind without him."

"I guess that's true."

"Then let's go, baka saru."

"Hai. Anou, Gojyo..."

"Yeah?"

"Um...Never mind."

Gojyo blinked. "Okay." Goku looked like he wanted to ask something, but lacked the nerve. He didn't press the issue.

~~~~~

Fighting again. It was a little tiresome. Especially since Sanzo's wound reopened with the help of a sharp pointy object a random youkai was holding.

"Bastard," he growled, and then the darkness closed in on him again...

~~~~~


	3. Part 3

__

"Kouryuu..."

It's my master. He's calling to me...I miss him. I wish he could be alive now...

"Kouryuu."

"I miss you."

He must know, even now, wherever he is, how much I loved -- still love -- him...

"Never let go of precious things, Kouryuu."

~~~~~

Goku wound bandages around Sanzo's middle. He was only allowed to help because Hakkai was out shopping. Goku was a little jealous that it was Hakkai that Sanzo allowed to help him, more often than not. Any idiot could see that there was something going on between Hakkai and Gojyo, even Goku, who tended to be very naive. So why would Sanzo want Hakkai's attentions?

It did occur to him that maybe Hakkai was simply better at treating wounds, but he was a very jealous monkey.

Goku felt bad yet again, since Sanzo/s wound had reopened-- a wound he'd taken for him in the first place.

Why had he protected Goku though, that was the question that Goku was too afraid to ask. Sanzo expected Goku and the rest to take care of themselves, no matter what...But when it came right down to it, Sanzo rescued them when they needed it. Sanzo cared, in his own understated way.

Goku cared a lot, in a very not understated way.

He didn't know what to do about it, though.

"Na, Sanzo?"

"What?"

"Is...is that okay?"

"Good enough. Get out of here."

Goku retreated, trying not to show how upset he was because of his confused emotions. Sanzo didn't want him around...Sanzo never seemed to want him around.

So why did he care about Sanzo so much?

"Come back here, baka saru."

Goku stopped in the doorway, too scared to turn around.

Sanzo, who saved me from my loneliness, that lasted for longer than I can ever remember.

__

A golden ray of light, a sun--

Like a distant memory I just can't forget completely, but can never remember...

I depend on Sanzo for happiness. I want him to save me from loneliness forever.

"Goku."

"Sanzo...Sanzo, please, I'm not as little as you think --"

Sanzo's hand was in his hair again, that one sign of affection that Goku couldn't get enough of. He wanted more.

__

A memory that could not be suppressed --

Someone who had been like a father, but somehow became so much more.

Someone who thought of me an as annoying little kid, and came to see me as the annoying guy, he can't ignore, can't forget, and...

And...

Can't live without.

Maybe.

Goku put his arms around Sanzo, and began to cry.

__

There is someone else I wanted...

Nataku...

But I can't remember him. That name means nothing.

Sanzo -- Sanzo saved me. I want him to keep saving me.

"Sanzo!"

Sanzo let Goku cling to him and cry for a while.

"Oi."

"Gomen, Sanzo." Goku let go and looked away. He felt Sanzo's hand under his chin, and his face was tilted upwards.

"N...nani?"

Suddenly, they were kissing. Goku didn't know how it began, but Sanzo's tongue was in his mouth, and he was dying of fear, and of joy.

What is this feeling? I've had it before, but I didn't understand what it was -- or what I wanted --

But I know now.

This is what I want.

__

A new memory that won't be half forgotten.

"Sanzo..."

Sanzo had beautiful, gentle hands. Sanzo was beautiful, period. Even if he was bitchy, he was still gorgeous.

There was no more time for words -- there was only time to feel.

__

The golden sun that shines on me. Only me.

~~~~~


	4. Part 4

A/N: Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it! Hm...nine reviews? Not as many as I would have liked, but I shouldn't be greedy, ne? Here is the conclusion!

Goku was helping Sanzo re-bandage his wounds again. Hakkai and Gojyo were present, playing cards. Goku's mind was in turmoil. Something had happened between he and Sanzo, but things were just like they always were now...But how could anything ever be the same for him? 

"I hear something," Hakkai said cheerfully.

Suddenly, the crazy bastard youkai burst through the window. That stupid grin was still in place.

"I've come for the sutra," he said, cackling. "To mess up her plans. That woman...I won't let her get away with ruining me!"

Sanzo pointed the gun at him. "You can't have it."

"I won't let that woman do as she pleases! I'm going to stop her! She got rid of me, and now she's going to suffer!"

The youkai ducked out of the line of fire. Sanzo tried to aim at him again, but he couldn't see the tricky bugger.

"I will have the sutra!"

Goku suddenly became very angry. He pounced in the direction the voice was coming from, and landed on the youkai, pinning him.

"You won't hurt Sanzo anymore!" he exclaimed. His trusty friend Nyoibou finished off the pest that had been troubling them for much longer than he should have been able to.

"Gyoukumen..." the youkai gasped, then he gurgled, and he was gone.

"Poor bastard," Gojyo said. "All because some chick dumped him."

Goku returned to his task of taking care of Sanzo's wound. He hoped it healed soon, so he could stop feeling guilty about it; though right now he was sure he'd feel guilty forever.

~~~~~

As Gojyo tried to sleep, the events of the past little while played over in his head.

"Oi, Hakkai? If I ever dumped you, would you go crazy?"

"Will you be dumping me?"

Gojyo considered the question. He thought of everything they'd been through, and how much he depended on Hakkai, the only person to ever give him love. "No. I like having you around too much," he replied. "So I guess I don't have to worry about it."

Hakkai laughed. "I would never try to get revenge on you, anyway," he said. "I would never try to hurt you."

That was exactly what Gojyo wanted to hear.

"Are you going to stay with me for a long time, Hakkai?"

"Hai, Gojyo-san."

~~~~~

"Na, Sanzo?"

"I'm not feeding you."

"That's not what I was going to say," Goku protested. "Well, I was, but there's something else, too."

Goku put his hands on Sanzo's shoulders, and peered over at his lover's face. He knew it was useless to ask Sanzo to roll over; Sanzo would only roll over if Sanzo damn well felt like it, and he most likely did not.

Sanzo's eyes were not quite what Goku would describe as warm and caring; more like cold and bitchy. Still, he could recognize that there was something in those eyes reserved only for Goku. He also knew that those eyes looked like when filled with lust.

"What does this mean?" Goku asked quietly. He was always called stupid, but he understood a lot more than he was given credit for.

Sanzo was not the type to keep a lover. Then again, he didn't seem like the type for one night stands, either. He seemed more like the highly celibate unable to handle anyone but himself in his bed type of man, and this was their second time together, so Goku's question was very valid.

"Go to sleep, baka-- Go to sleep, Goku."

"Demo, Sanzo..."

"I am not making any promises," Sanzo said. "This is what it is. Understand?"

"Hai." Goku's sad face tore at his heart. He didn't know what he could say to restore Goku's smile, since "I love you, baka saru" was out of the question.

Goku settled back down beside him with a sigh. Sanzo rolled over to face him.

"Goku. I've put up with you for this long, so a while longer won't make a difference."

Sanzo felt Goku playing with his hair. Goku had some weird fascination with his hair.

A while longer. That sounded like a promise to Goku, but he didn't say that. Instead, he said, " 'Sank you, Sanzo."

"Just go to sleep now."

Goku but his arm around Sanzo's waist. Sanzo didn't stop him. Soon they were both asleep and dreaming.

__

"Never let go of precious things."

"I won't," Sanzo replied.

~owari~


End file.
